


Findings

by Taieri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taieri/pseuds/Taieri
Summary: Victor is looking for something when he finds Yuuri's wallet. A Victuuri oneshot.





	

“Where are they?!”

Viktor was looking for his spare pair of laces for his skates. His current ones were starting to fray.

He stopped searching through his cupboard and looked towards the drawer at the corner of the room. It was mostly Yuuri’s belongings in there, but there was still a small chance that his laces could be in there.

Viktor started walking towards it. He opened the first drawer. Just some earphones and a MP3 player. Viktor opened the second drawer. There were some ordinary things, like family photos and Yuuri’s wallet. But he felt like doing a bit of snooping.

Viktor opened Yuuri’s wallet and his eyes widened in shock. And then he immediately burst into laughter.

“What happened?” Yuuri had rushed in after hearing the fuss. Viktor held up Yuuri’s open wallet. Yuuri blushed in mortification as he realised what Viktor was holding up.

“So Yuuri, what’s the story behind the picture in your wallet?” Viktor asked with an amused smile on his face.

Yuuri went redder. “U-um, well I, erm, just wanted to keep a picture… of the old y-you… with me.” He mumbled the last part.

Viktor looked at him with a happy but humorous expression. “So basically, you pretty much just wanted to see me with my long hair every day?” He laughed.

“I could always grow it out for you if you want.”

Yuuri looked back at Viktor with wide and hopeful eyes. “Really?! Erm, as long as it wouldn’t inconvenience you, I wouldn’t particularly mind.” He then looked at the ground with a small blush on his face.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. If it’s for you, Yuuri, I would do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> All that sappy crap tho. :)


End file.
